The Sickness Called Despair
by Bentarb Jade Bronze
Summary: Adopted from m1ss nobody. All Might failed to stop Izuku from throwing himself off the roof to his death. Now he has to deal with the boys ghost haunting his every moment. (SYOC Closed)
1. Toshinori Yagi

The Sickness Called Despair A BNHA FanFic Adopted From m1ss_nobody By Bentarb Jade Bronze Toshinori Yagi/All Might

All Might landed on the rooftop with a grunt, changing back into his true skeletal form with a puff of smoke. He patted his pockets and sure enough the slime villain was still there in the two litre soda bottles that had become his cage. "Alright." Toshinori said to himself. "Time to get this one to the police station, and–" He cut himself off as he caught sight of a child in a junior high gakuran, sitting by the roof edge fence. There was a yellow backpack next to the boy, he had curly dark green hair and seemed to be crying. _'What's he doing here?'_ He wondered. The boy then stood up, turned around and showed surprise that Toshinori was looking at him. It seemed he wasn't expecting anyone else to be there.

"Uh… hello." Toshinori tried saying. He wasn't sure what was going on or what to do. "What are you doing up here by yourself?" He asked. The boy just stared silently for a few seconds, round green eye's red rimmed from crying and still full of tears before shaking his head with a sad smile.

"I… I have a sickness." The boy answered, turning back and placing his hands on the fence too look across the city skyline.

' _A sickness?'_ Toshinori thought. "Do you need a doctor?" He asked.

"No." The boy answered… before climbing up onto the fence. Toshinori's eye's widened in panic as he realized what the boy was planning to do.

"No, no don't!" He said, taking a step forward and raising his arms in a placating gesture. "My boy, you don't want to do that." He pleaded with panic seeping into his voice. The boy just turned his feet on the feet on the fence to look at him with that same sad smile.

"It's called despair." He said, before spreading his arms and leaning back off the edge.

"NO!" Toshinori yelled, running forward to catch the boy.

Too late. He watched. All he could do was watch the boys form get smaller and smaller until… He stared, mouth ajar at the spot on the ground that was ounce a boy who needed help. A boy he failed to save. All Might roared in pain as he inflated his body, bringing his fists down on the fence bending the metal and let tears fall from his face. The Symbol Of Peace, was broken that day.


	2. Midoriya Izuku

Midoriya Izuku

The green haired boy known as Midoriya Izuku sat crying on a rooftop, far from his home. He didn't want his mother to see what he was going to do. She didn't deserve that. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he finished writing his suicide note and put it in his gakuran pocket. He stood up, turned to look around and was surprised to see a tall blonde haired skeleton of a man on the same roof, looking at him in curiosity.

"Uh… hello." The man greeted, obviously unsure as to what was going on. "What are you doing up here?" He asked. Izuku stared at him for a few seconds before shaking his head with a sad smile. It seeds he would have an audience.

"I… I have a sickness." He explained, turning back towards the fence and placing his hands on it. _'An awful one.'_ He thought to himself.

"Do you need a doctor?" The man asked.

"No." He answered before climbing onto the fence, ready to commit his final act. _'No doctor would be able to help.'_

"No, no don't!" The man pleaded. There was panic in his voice and Izuku could only imagine his expression. "My boy, you don't want to do that."

' _I'm not your boy, and you nothing of what I want.'_ Izuku turned on the fence to look at the man – the total stranger – who thought he could save him. "It's called despair." He said, before spreading is arms wide, leaning back and allowing himself to fall.

The skeleton mans desperate cry of "NO!" mixed with the rushing wind was the last thing he heard. His final sight was the outline of his would be saviour growing smaller and smaller, before vanishing into the blue sky. And then it all went black.

*B*J*B

 _The final letter of Midoriya 'Deku' Izuku._

 _Mum, let me make it clear that I don't blame you. So please don't blame yourself. You always tried to do what was best for me, like a mother should. I love you, and always will._

 _Kacchan, all those years of torturing me. Calling me useless, hurting me with your Quirk, saying my dream was stupid. Is this what you were hoping for? I always looked up to you. Your determination to always be the best, to win at everything you do. Maybe your advice will work, and I will be born in my next life with a Quirk. I know you'll be a great hero._

 _To the other students who joined Kacchan in tormenting me, I hope you're happy that I'm gone. I don't know if you really hated me or were just scared of what would happen if you tried to stop what was happening. And I don't know what's worse._

 _To the teachers who stood by and did nothing, I'll see you in hell._

 _From. Midoriya 'Deku' Izuku._


	3. Midoriya Inko

Midoriya Inko

Up and down. Midoriya Inko paced up and down her living room, worry coursing though he short body. Dinner time passed two and a half hours ago and her son was late. Izuku was never this late. She was mumbling to herself in a panicked tone. "Where is he? He should have been her by now. What if he got hurt? Oh god, what if he was attacked by a _villain_? Oh baby please come home." She looked at her phone, tempted to try calling him for a fourth time when there was a knock at the door. She jumped at the sound and went to answer it.

When she opened the door she was met with the sight of a man in his thirties with black hair, wearing a trench coat. He had a mournful expression on his face, as did the cat headed man in police uniform behind him. The worry in Inko's heart, nearly turned to panic as she silently prayed they got the wrong house.

"Midoriya Inko?" The man in the coat asked.

"Y-yes, that's me. C-can I help you?" She was struggling to sound calmer than she felt.

"I'm Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi. This is my Co. Worker, Sansa Tamakawa." He said gesturing to the cat man behind him. "We're with the Police, and need to speak with you. May we come in?"

' _Something's' happened.'_ Inko concluded. _'Izuku's been hurt, hasn't he?'_ She realized she hadn't answered and was just stood staring at them. "I-I'm sorry, yes come in." She moved aside and gestured for the two to enter. "W-would you like some tea, o-or coffee?" She offered.

"No thank you, that won't be necessary." Naomasa declined. He and Sansa sat on the living room sofa, while Inko placed herself on an armchair to their right.

"I-is something wrong?" She asked the officers'. "Is th-this about my son? His-" Inko had to steady herself. Breathe. In. Out. "His he hurt?" The two police men shared a look, before Naomasa spoke.

"Mr. Midoriya, I'm sorry to inform you that your son, Midoriya Izuku, was found dead earlier today." And in that sentence, Inko's world was destroyed. She almost heard her heart shatter.

"D-dead?" She asked. Naomasa nodded forlornly.

"We are deeply sorry for your lose."

"H-h-how?" Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"He… he committed suicide, by jumping of a sky scraper rooftop."

' _Suicide?'_ Inko struggled to believe it. _'He– he killed himself? I… I failed. I failed, I…_ I FAILED!" Inko wailed and wept as she fell to the floor, misery overtaking her. She barely registered the officers' trying to consul her, was dazed as she was handed a folded note and answered their questions. Only one thing was clear in her mind.

She had failed her baby.


	4. The Funeral

The Funeral

" _Today, a funeral service is being held for Midoriya Izuku, the Quirkless child who one months ago committed suicide after ten years of bullying for his condition. We would like to offer–"_ Toshinori turned the TV off with an annoyed grunt. In the months that had passed since his failure he had become truly fed up with the peoples' reactions to what happened.

' _If he had been shown this sort of concern when he was alive, maybe this wouldn't have happened,'_ he thought to himself as he finished readying himself. It wasn't normal for him to wear a fancy all black tuxedo, complete with black tie… but he had funeral to attend. It only seemed right in his mind: he failed to save the boy, he should be there to apologies and say good-bye. He looked in the mirror and made sure he had everything right.

Black suit, oversized on his skeletal form? Check.

Tie, done up perfectly? Check.

Fancy shoes several sizes too big, polished like a mirror? Check.

Wreath of flowers to place on the grave? Check.

Boys blood soaked ghost, sad look on his face stood behind him? Ch–

Toshinori whirled round, eyes wide with shock. There was nothing there. "Great," he said to himself placing a hand on his forehead, and letting out a sigh. "I'm going mad now." There was the sound of a person knocking on his apartment door.

"Toshi?" a familiar voice asked. "We're here to pick you up. Are you ready?" His ride to the service had shown up. He tried to put the ghost out of his mind went to answer the door. He opened it to be met with the sight of Aizawa Shouta, A.K.A. Eraser Head, Pro-Hero and teacher at U.A. High School. He had forgone his hero costume and was wearing a black tux same as All Might. He also tied his long messy black hair up into a pony tail, which helped him look less like a hobbo. He still had his scarf like capture weapon, and signature goggles underneath them. He, along with fellow hero Vlad King and a selection of police officers had been tasked with keeping any unscrupulous reporters and opportunistic villains away. The heroes also knew about All Might's far from perfect health, so he wouldn't have to puff himself up until he got to there.

"Just a second," Toshinori answered, before quickly running to grab the flowers and leaving the apartment. He locked the door behind and followed Aizawa outside to the car where Vlad was waiting in the drivers seat. The trip was long and quiet. It gave Toshinori time to think. His mind drifted back to the early morning news report about the boy, how he was bullied for his 'condition' as they called it. 'Condition' was a word Toshinori had come to hate. They made it seem as though being Quirkless was a disease that needed treatment, or a disability that hindered the boy and annoyed those around him.

' _I was like him once.'_ Toshinori thought. _'Quirkless. Mocked. Weak, until Nana…'_ He shook those thoughts from his head. Today was going to be sad enough as it was, he didn't need to make it more so. _'But I wonder, if I'd never met her would I have ended up doing the same thing?'_

"Don't think like that!" a boys voice said. "You _have_ to keep going, keep saving people!" Toshinori looked round the car, trying to find who had said that. But there was only himself, Vlad King and Eraser Head neither of whom seemed to be talking. He also noticed that the voice seemed to enter his head, while bypassing his ears.

' _I really am going mad,'_ he thought with a shake of his head. The car came to a stop.

"We're here," stated Vlad. He and Eraser Head got out off the car, while Toshinori undid his seatbelt and inflated into his All Might form before stepping out off the now seemingly smaller vehicle, flowers in hand. He didn't bother with the smile though, hadn't in months. It didn't seem right. There was a small group of police officers standing outside the gates of the graveyard. "I'll stay here with the cops, and make sure no reporters or villains get in," Vlad said.

"And I'll be patrolling inside the graveyard, looking for any who managed to make it past security," Eraser Head added putting on his yellow goggles.

" **Thank you both. And remember, anyone who has to be removed must be taken away quietly. We don't want to cause a disturbance,"** All Might reminded. The other heroes nodded in understanding, before going to their posts. Leaving All Might to head to the service.

* * *

All Might was disappointed to find that their was only five other people there. But he couldn't say he was surprised from what he had learned. The boys father had divorced his mother when he was found to be Quirkless, he had no friends at school and most of Inko's 'friends' it seemed just couldn't be bothered to come. Midoriya Inko seemed to have lost a bit of weight since over the months, and had bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept in that time. All Might found himself worried for her health.

On either side of her was an older man and woman, whom he later learned were Inko's parents. They had come to try and comfort their daughter, while they themselves were dealing with the loss of their only grandchild. It was good to see that one half of the boys family looked after their own.

Stood behind them were Mitsuki and Masaru Bakugou, the respective mother and father of Bakugou Katsuki. The boy himself couldn't be there on account of how he was in a cell awaiting judgement for his crimes. A lengthy public investigation revealed that he had indeed been tormenting young Izuku – or 'Deku' as he insultingly called him – and had indeed told him to jump off a rooftop earlier on the day of his suicide. And while the other students had at best stood back and done nothing, at worst helped him in his crusade against an innocent child, because it was him who was named in the boys final letter he would be facing the criminal charges.

The teachers at their Junior High School didn't get off any better. The same investigation had shown that they indeed knew what was going on, but never tried to stop it. When confronted they said, "We didn't think it was _that_ bad. He never said anything or came to us for help." After a lawsuit, backed by a passionate – and it must be said _furious_ – All Might, they ended up paying for the funeral, _ten times over_.

This sudden loss of funding combined with the schools new found reputation for training villains, meant they were expected to close in the next two or three years when all the current students had left.

Next to Izuku's gravestone was a photo of him. It was an older photo taken roughly two years ago at Christmas. He seemed so different, so… happy in the photo, nothing like the broken child All Might last saw. The funeral felt shorter than it was, mostly being a blur with the Bakugou's saying goodbye and voicing their regret followed by Inko, and finally it was All Might's turn. He stood from his chair, placed the wreath at what he felt was a shrine to his failure, and spoke.

" **Midoriya Izuku, I know it has already been said by others, but I, I need to say it myself."** His breath hitched, a silent tear sliding down his face. **"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. All your life you looked up to me and I–"** His breath hitched again and he could barely voice his last words. **"Forgive me."**

He returned to his seat and never heard a voice on the wind saying 'I forgive you,' as the casket was lowered into the earth. The wake that followed was quiet, and while All Might only had an hour left in his hero form there was one last hurdle he had to confront today: Midoriya Inko. When they first met he had expected the woman to hate him for not saving her only child, to scream and throw things and curse his name. Instead she smiled an empty smile, and said she forgave him, that he tried his best, and that Izuku had the comfort of dying in the presence of his greatest inspiration. He couldn't tell her that at the time he was an unrecognizable skeleton man – a fact that only added to his quilt – and couldn't decide if her forgiveness was better or worse than being hated.

He found her sat on her own staring at something in her hands. This close All Might saw that she really had lost weight. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"All Might," she greeted with forced cheer that made the mans heart pang. "Hello there. H-how can I help?"

' _ **You shouldn't make me such an offer. I'm meant to help you, I'm a hero,'**_ is what All might wanted to say but couldn't. Mostly because at that moment he didn't _feel_ like a hero. **"I just wanted to see how you were holding up, and apologise again for–"** Inko cut him off with a raised hand and shake of the head.

"You've already apologised countless times. You don't have to say it again," she said with a chuckle. There was no joy or humour in it though. "However, there is one thing you could do." She held out the object she'd been looking at, and All Might saw that it was a school notebook. It was chared, had signs of water damage, and the words 'Hero Analysis For The Future No 13'. "I was hoping you would sign this. I think… I think he would like that."

" **Of course,"** All Might replied taking the notebook in one hand and producing a pen in the other. As he flicked though looking for an empty page, he saw the notes and observations about Kamui Woods and Mt Lady who had apprehended a villain earlier on the day of Izuku's suicide. It saddened to think that this sort of potential was seen as worthless and eventually lost, never to resurface. He reached a blank page, signed his autograph, and handed the book back to Inko. **"Now I'm sorry for being rude, but I'm afraid I have to leave now. I have urgent matters to attend to."**

"I understand. You have to show people that it's alright, because you're here." Part of All Might's mind wondered if things would ever be alright again. "Well, good-bye then."

" **Good-bye,"** All Might said as he turned to leave with a wave.

* * *

All Might got to the car where Eraser Head and Vlad King were waiting for him. After looking around to make sure no-one else was nearby he deflated in a puff of smoke, and got into the back of the car.

"Was there any trouble?" he asked his fellows as they got in and fastened their seatbelts.

"It was all quiet on my end," answered Vlad as he started the engine.

"Same here. No-one was causing problems," stated Eraser Head. He took off his goggles and closed his eyes' for a nap. Toshinori nodded his head.

"Good. This day as already been difficult enough," he said letting out a sigh. There was a heavy silence.

"It's about lunchtime. Why don't we go to that American place you like so much? My treat," Vlad offered. Toshinori accepted, neither knowing or caring if the meals served their were healthy for someone without a stomach. After a large meal – that left him feeling a touch unwell – Toshinori was dropped off at his apartment, went to his living room… and fell to his knees.

"Welcome home, All Might," greeted the ghost of Midoriya Izuku.


	5. SYOC

Hello readers!

Firstly, thank you for reading 'The Sickness Called Despair'. It warms my heart to see people interested in my works.

Secondly, while I am a few chapters away from U.A. High School, I am getting there which creates a problem. Izuku won't be attending the Hero Course for obvious reasons, Bakugou won't be able to enter U.A. at all with his new found criminal record, and Uraraka only got in via the rescue points she got saving Izuku in the practical exam. Result? Class 1-A has three empty seats that need filling. That's where you come in.

I need you to send me OC's.

Leave a review detailing their name, sex, basic appearance, and Quirk, I'll choose the three I like the sound of best and put them in. If you don't have any of your own but know one I might be interested in, copy a link into the review and I will ask the maker for permission to use it. Also bare in mind that the story focus's on All Might and the ghost of Izuku, so your OC will get little if any screen time, they are just space fillers here.

Yes, you will be credited.

Thanks in advance,

Bentarb Jade Bronze.


	6. Annoucment

Announcement

First, I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing, and following 'The Sickness Called Despair'. Reviews in particular are always welcome, they give authors life and motivation to keep working. Second, I now have enough OC's to fill the story. Allow me to list the characters, and the people who made them. I will also ask permission to make slight modifications to them to make them work better in the story.

Setsura Musashi, by Soda Hazard Academia. He will have a substantial roll in the story but he won't be in the hero course. Instead he will be in Gen Ed, with the hope of impressing people in the sports festival like Hitoshi Shinsou. I'm sorry, but I can't see that he could have passed the practical exam.

Dokuya Kara, by Kitteneez. She will be in Class 1-A, but will use a bo-staff instead of a laser sword, because I'm not sure how well Lightsaber technology would fit into BNHA. And even if it did fit I'm not sure a fifteen year old girl would be able to easily get their hands on such a thing.

Kazuki Blake, by Giltlawyer9000. He won't be changed. I don't really see any need to.

Samuel Kellington, by Trithtale. He will be aged down from Second Year to First Year, because that's the class that needs filling. I will also solid body parts on his hands, face, and feet so he can interact with the world and not burn everything, along with reducing his weight because I can't see how someone made mostly from fire can weigh 220 Lbs.

I thank you all for the suggestions, and hope you will allow these changes.

Sincerely, Bentarb Jade Bronze.


	7. Interview With A Ghost

Interview With A Ghost

"Welcome home, All Might."

Yagi was frozen. The boy he failed was greeting him, covered in blood as if that was perfectly normal. This couldn't be real.

"Are… are you okay? Oh, w-would you rather I called you Yagi?" The ghost took a step forward. Yagi still hadn't moved. "H-hello? All Might?"

"You're not real," Yagi said at last.

"Uh?"

"You're. Not. Real." Yagi gripped his head. "This can't be happening. You– you died, I– I saw you jump!" He started panicking.

"All Might, listen to me," Izuku pleaded.

"No! This isn't possible! You're dead! We buried you! You can't be–"

"All Might!" Izuku gripped the man's shoulders. Yagi jolted out off his panic. He felt them. They were soft, light, but he felt the hands. The ghost before him was real. He was there. "All Might, i-it's okay. I'm real. I _am_ here."

"Mi-Midoriya?" he asked. Izuku nodded. Yagi couldn't take it. He fell forward, put his hands and face on the floor, and wept. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry, please–"

"It's not your fault All Might!" Izuku interrupted. "If… if anything, it– it's my fault. I'm the one who couldn't–"

"Don't say that!" Yagi bolted up. "Never say it was your fault! It wasn't, understand me?"

Izuku didn't seem convinced. "But if I was stronger, if– if I didn't let Kacchan–"

"Stop!" Yagi tried to grasp Izuku's shoulders, only for his hands to go through him. "Just… just stop." There was a heavy pause. The air was thick with tension.

"I-I suppose, th-this means Kacchan was right," Izuku finally said. "I just had to j-jump and I got a–"

"Bull shit!" Yagi burst out, startling the ghost. He didn't think Yagi ever swore. "Don't you _dare_ say that, EVER! Not even as a joke! You understand? He isn't right! He never was! I don't know what this is, but its _not_ a Quirk! So don't…" he cut himself of. The boy had been through enough in life. No need to chastise him in death. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I just… its been a long day and I need to rest. So could we talk about this tomorrow please?" Izuku nodded.

"O-okay. I'll see you tomorrow than," he said before vanishing. Yagi got to his feet and tried to go about his day. It was more difficult than one would think because he was use to being out on patrol, the peoples Symbol Of Peace, protecting the innocent. Now he was just a random man, wallowing in guilt. His three working hours were up for the day, he had nothing to do, he was doing an interview tomorrow on what had happened, and now he was being haunted.

' _How did my life get to be like this?'_ he wondered. Eventually he decided to get some fresh air and go for a walk. It would certainly be better than moping in his apartment all day. He was about get into more casual clothes when the phone rang. Yagi raised his eyebrow not expecting anyone to call him today. He walked over, and picked up the receiver. "Hello. Who's speaking?"

" _It's me Toshinori. I know it's been awhile but I hope you remember what I sound like,"_ answered a familiar voice. Toshinori's eye's widened.

"Gran Torino? Wh-why are you calling?" he asked. "It's been years."

" _I wanted to check in, see how you're doing. You've had a rough month."_ Yagi felt something in him deflate slightly.

"Please don't state the obvious," he said pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know its been a rough month, I don't need to be reminded about it."

" _Guess you're right. Sorry."_

"Has for how I'm doing, well…" Yagi thought for a second. "Shit. That's all I can say really, shit." The fact that Yagi was using such language told Gran Torino everything he needed about his former students life at present. It was rare for him to say such things. "This whole things messed up and I keep thinking, if I had been a bit faster, if I had even another minute than-"

" _Stop,"_ Gran Torino interrupted. _"Thinking like that isn't going to change anything. You can't blame yourself for what happened."_

"Easy for you to say," Yagi answered hotly. "You weren't there, and this is _not_ the sort of conversation I want to have over the phone."

" _Than lets meet in person,"_ Gran Torino said. _"How about tomorrow, after your interview?"_

Yagi thought about this. Then he sighed and said, "Sure. Sounds good to me. Where do we meet?"

" _How about the coffee shop a few blocks from U.A? You need to get to know the area anyway."_

"Sounds good. I'll see you there," Yagi said.

" _Will do. See ya."_ With that, Gran Torino hung up leaving Yagi to get ready for his walk. He got changed from his funeral suit into a pair of cargo pants and a white T-shirt before leaving his apartment. He has hoped that going for a walk would help clear his head of everything that had happened in his life recently.

It didn't.

His mind seemed to be stuck on a loop of the past months events, playing over, and over again. After awhile, he found himself at a children's play park. There was no-one there and the gloomy weather gave it a grim, almost end of the world feeling. Yagi sat down on a bench to rest before going back.

' _I wonder when I lost control of my life?'_ he thought.

* * *

When he got back, it was time for dinner, but instead of cooking anything Yagi just sat on the couch and turned on the television.

"Um…" Izuku's ghost started. "I-I know we said we'd talk tomorrow, b-but shouldn't you get some dinner?" Yagi turned his head to look at the boy, who stood nervously at the end of the couch.

"It's alright my boy," he replied. "I'll be fine." But Izuku wasn't having it.

"But you have to eat," Izuku insisted. "Otherwise, you won't be able to work and save people."

"Really, it's all-"

"No!" Izuku interrupted. He was looking at Yagi with a determined expression, and spoke as firmly as he could with his nervous stutter. "I-if you don't eat right, th-than you're only going to get wo-worse. Now get up, an-and make some dinner." Yagi decided it was pointless to argue.

"Ok, ok," he conceded as he got off the couch. "I'll make… something." He went over to the kitchen and started digging through the cupboards. "If you're going to tell me how to look after myself instead oh waiting until tomorrow, at least tell me why you're here."

"I… I don't know," Izuku replied guiltily. "I'm sorry, b-but I don't know why I'm here, o-or how. I just am." He watched Yagi take a cup ramen out off the cupboard.

"Well instead of here with me, shouldn't you be with your mother?" Yagi asked, filling a kettle with water. "Surely she needs you more than I do?"

"I…" Izuku tried to think how to explain it, incorporeal face scrunching in concentration while Yagi turned to kettle on. "I think I am? Like, I-I feel as if I'm here with you, and there with mom, at the same time." He looked up at Yagi. "Does… does that make sense?"

"Nope," Yagi answered. "But than again, _nothing_ about this makes sense right now."

"It-its not just mom," Izuku explained.

"Oh?" Yagi raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"I think… I think I'm with Kacchan as well."

"Why him?" Yagi asked. "I mean, I can understand you being with me because I was there when you jumped, and you love you mother so it makes sense that you'd be with her, but why _Bakugou_?"

"I don't know," Izuku answered. "I'm sorry." With that, he disappeared back to wherever he went when he couldn't be seen. Yagi let out a sigh and dragged a hand down his face. As he turned to pour the boiled water into the Ramen cup, he decided that this ghost business was something he would have to get used to.

 **AN: This was originally going to be a longer chapter called 'Two Meetings And An Interview', but writing it was taking ages and I decided you had waited long enough already.**


End file.
